HEAVEN IS WRAPPED IN CHAINS
by OnE wiNgED aNGeL .WhiTE nOisE
Summary: A tale of how an autobot falls in love with a decepticon pretender amidst the chaos of life. Co Thought of by TransformersFreak01. ADD HER! Rate M for later chapters. Parings: BumblebeeXOC, SideswipeXOC, OCxOC


**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS. i ALSO DO NOT OWN FIRESTORM OR ALEX. THE CHARACHTERS BELONG TO TRANSFORMERSFREAK01.**

MY FIRST SHOT AT TRANSFORMERS......

HEAVEN IS WRAPPED IN CHAINS

PROLOUGE: CHASING PAVEMENTS

_In the year following ROTF, Jazz and his sparkmate, Prowl were killed by a decepticon pretender who went under the codename 'DARK STAR'. Sideswipe, thrown into a manic depression over the loss of another friend and comrade, began searching for the pretender and vowed to kill her, even at the cost of his own spark. Sunstreaker has become worried for his brother and is attempting to make him reconsider this suicide mission. Alex and Bumblebee are hoping to help with his almost impossible task._

**"Sideswipe," **Sunstreaker slipped quietly into his twin brothers room, hoping to put an end to the madness that had become his work. **"I need to talk to you. Come out into the living room with me."** He gently laid a hand on his brother's shoulder and tugged. A few erret strands of his sandy blonde hair fell in front of his ice blue eyes, almost hiding the pity he felt for his brother. He had become quite used to his holoform, seeing as how he wore it almost every day. They were ordered by Optimus himself to hide undercover as average teenagers, so to better protect Alex Peterson. The decepticons had been after her since they found out she was working with the autobots.

"**hmmm yeah. Sure."** Sides got up and followed his brother into the living room, only to be confronted by Alex and Bumblebee.

"What the hell has gotten into your fraggin processor, Sides? Chasing pavements won't help to solve anything." Alex frantically waved her hands as she spoke.

"**Yeah sideswipe. Following non-existent clues won't lead you to that pretender or bring Jazz and Prowl back. We did all we could." **Bumblebee agreed.

"**All you've done is back yourself into a corner. You hardly ever talk to any of us anymore, and you spend twenty-three hours out of the day staring at that memory. What's left?"** Sunny asked.

Sideswipe briefly looked out the window before huffing an angry sigh. **"You don't get it do you? I WONT STOP UNTIL THAT LITTLE BITCH IS OFFLINE, OR SHE RIPS OUT MY SPARK! I WONT STOP!"** He shook his brother, having grasped a hold of his shoulders. **"I HAVE to find DARK STAR. If I don't, my entire life, all this energy, would have been wasted. It's my duty to my fallen comrades. Or did you three forget the meaning of duty?!?"**

Alex glared at him. And if looks could kill, Sideswipe would have been a fine red mist against the wall. "You think we've forgotten what duty is? WHO DO YOU THINK YOUR TALKING TO?!?!?" She slammed her fist against his chest before continuing, ignoring the searing pain it had left in her hand.

_**Meanwhile…..**_

_Somewhere deep underground…_

"Lord firestorm, I have returned. The autobots are dead, as you asked." A human-looking girl bowed at the back of the red and black Decepticon lieutenant. She had long black hair that fell to her waist and piercing blue eyes that were as blue as the oceans. Her skin was a huge contrast to her hair color- the palest ivory white.

"**Come here, my pet."** Firestorm held his arms out for Dark Star, who was eager for her reward. She strode over and lay against his chest.

"Firestorm?" She looked up at him, a bit of her human nature still leaking through the cracks. Her voice was too soft for a decepticon pretender, but Firestorm decided to let it rest for now.

"**Yes, my Dark Star?"**

"May I ask something of you?" She looked up at him with light eyes.

"**That depends."**

"May I see your hollow form? Just once more. Please."

He thought for a second, before replying **"I don't see why not. You've completed your task, so I suppose you are entitled to a reward."**

Firestorm took his hollow form and Dark Star eagerly took her reward.

The Prolouge. TransformersFreak01 started me on this tyrade and helped, so props to her.


End file.
